The Knight From The Stars
by Lokahi
Summary: Remnant is no stranger to war. Humanity versus the Grimm. That is how it always has been. Yet, unbeknownst to Remnant's people, beyond their atmosphere another war raged. A war unlike anything they could have ever imagined. A war among the stars. When a young man is found in the wreckage of a crashed ship both worlds suddenly collide, changing the history of Remnant forever.


_The alarms wailed as red light illuminated the metal corridor. Soldiers clad in white and orange armor marched by, no doubt on their way to man their battle stations. They passed a young blonde teen along the way, not breaking stride even as the ship lurched violently as an automated voice warned of incoming fire from their bow._

_The young boy, dressed in light beige robes and loose pants secured by a utility belt, watched the troopers march off. He stood in the corridor alone, contemplating what he should do._

_Suddenly his senses detected a familiar sensation. His master was calling him to the bridge. The teen turned to the direction the soldiers had entered from and began to run. His boots barely touching the durasteel floor as he sped past personnel in a blur of superhuman speed, he reached the bridge in a matter of seconds._

_Upon entering, the boy noticed how dire their situation was. He gasped as, through the glass viewports that adorned the bridge, he bore witness to the enemy fleet they had encountered._

_Ahead of their Hammerhead cruiser were four Terminus-class Destroyers, all bearing down upon them and unleashing a rain of laser fire. The ship shimmered as their shields took the hits. It wouldn't last long under this assault. Yet it was not the destroyers that took the boy's breath away._

_It was the menacing shadow that loomed above the four ships, silent yet impossible to not be noticed. The size seemed impossible, as the wedge-shaped shadow spanned father and wider than any ship he had seen before in his life. The ship all Republic personnel knew to fear._

"_A Harrower-class dreadnought…" The boy whispered as he stared at the enemy capital ship. It hung back behind the destroyers, not out of fear or arrogance, but because it knew that engaging in combat with their cruiser itself would have been overkill. So it left that job to its accompanying support, the smaller destroyers._

"_Padawan, to me!" The teen snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see his master besides the other door to the bridge. The older man wore the same attire as the boy, save for a dark brown cloak that draped over his large frame. _

_He ran to the man, who led him out of the bridge and down another hallway. They ignored the constant shaking of the ship as they made their way throughout the cruiser. The Padawan soon recognized the sounds of starfighter engines powering up. They were nearing a hangar bay._

_A blast shook the Hammerhead harder than the previous lurches. It could only mean that their shields had finally been depleted, and that the barrage of laser fire from the enemy had finally begun pounding on the cruiser's hull. The automated voice sounded again to notify the crew of hull breaches. The master quickened their pace towards the hangar and ordered his apprentice to do the same._

_Upon entering the hangar the boy watched as their starfighters, the A-wings, lifted off of the floor and flew out through the shielded openings into the cold blackness of space to attack the Terminus destroyers. The pilots knew it was utter suicide, but they had to buy time for the Hammerhead to attempt a retreat through hyperspace._

_He watched as his master ran to a pilot attempting to board one of the last A-wings and spoke to the man. After a few seconds, the pilot nodded and disembarked the starfighter and hurried off to assist elsewhere. The master turned to him and beckoned him forward towards the vehicle._

"_Listen closely, my young Padawan." The man spoke, his voice soft. "You must board this starfighter and use its hyperspace drive to escape. Travel back to Coruscant and inform the High Council of what has transpired here. I will give you as much time as I can."_

_The teen could not believe what he was hearing. "Master, I cannot abandon you here to your death! I will stay here and fight with you!" His master smiled a gentle smile. He kneeled down in front of him and placed a hand upon his shoulder._

"_Young one, I understand your anguish. However, you must remember our code. There is no emotion…"_

_The Padawan sighed, commanding his emotions to calm themselves from the spiraling inferno that he had allowed them to become._

"_There is peace." the boy intoned dutifully. He sighed. "As you wish, master."_

_The man gazed into his student's blue eyes. "I understand your hesitation, young one. Know that I would not think of this in any other circumstance. It is only because I do not want you to perish here when I know there is still more to your story."_

_The corridor they had entered the hangar through suddenly burst with flame. Both master and apprentice turned to see an enemy boarding pod had crashed through the hull and embedded itself not twenty feet away from them. It opened to spill out ten Imperial troopers, but what froze the padawan was what also exited the pod._

_Two figures covered in black robes and garments descended from the pod. Both wore hoods that protected their identities, but only a fool would have been unable to discern what the two individuals were. The sudden cold fear that slithered its way through the apprentice was what sealed his suspicions._

_Sith._

_As if he had spoken it aloud, both hoods turned to gaze at them. Their hands reached down to their belts to grab their weapons._

_His master reacted first, reaching out a hand towards the hangar control panel. A door slammed shut between them and the Sith, followed by a blast door._

"_Hurry, young one! There isn't much time!" his master yelled. The boy quickly regained his composure and turned to leap into the cockpit of the A-wing. His hands flew over the controls in a blur of speed as he powered on the starfighter's systems._

_The sizzling of melting metal alerted the boy to look at the door. Two red blades of pure energy were piercing through the door, slowly cutting their way through. Standing between them and his A-wing was his master, who had drawn his own weapon. A green blade shimmered from the hilt in his hand as he faced the door._

"_May the Force be with you, Padawan." Somehow his master's voice penetrated the thick cockpit as it slid down and locked into place. The boy could only nod back, trying his best to keep his emotions under control._

_The very moment his starfighter began to take off, the blast doors finally gave way. Pieces of the metal were forced away, leaving a spacious hole for the two robed figures to walk through. The boy poured everything into the engines, and with a roar the A-wing shot through the hangar and out into space._

_As he veered the starfighter through the chaos of battle he inputted the coordinates for Coruscant, angling his ship towards the direction of the Republic capital planet. The hyperdrive hummed as it powered up for the long jump._

_Suddenly a turbolaser from one of the destroyers struck the starboard side of the A-wing. The Padawan cried out as the starfighter's shields had immediately depleted against the shot, shaking as the laser bolt clipped his right wing._

_The starfighter spun about as the hyperdrive finished its charging. The system warned the boy that he was no longer facing the correct direction to Coruscant, but he did not care. Any longer in this battle would spell certain death, leaving his master's sacrifice to be in vain. He would not let that happen._

_And so, as he overrode the warning system of his starfighter, the hyperdrive activated. The A-wing shuddered as the telltale screech of hyperspace built up in volume as the stars around him began to dissolve into blurs. Then, in a blinding flash, the starfighter shot into lightspeed.  
_

* * *

Nicholas Arc was a man who had seen much throughout his life. In his career as a Huntsman he had laid eyes on both miracles and horrors. As a young man he had never thought he would have had to go through even half of what he had experienced throughout his lifetime. Now, however, as he lay in bed with his beautiful wife Juniper Arc, he reflected back on his experiences throughout Remnant. Protecting the people, killing Grimm, settling down with his wife and raising their six daughters. He could confidently say that he had experienced everything Remnant had to offer.

The explosion outside that roused him from his thoughts was fate's mocking laughter to his arrogant decree.

Stumbling out the door with one hand fumbling with his pajamas and the other gripping his greatsword, he ran towards the thick plume of smoke that had erupted less than a mile away.

As he approached the crater he took note of the strange metal fragments scattered around. Whatever had impacted the ground must've been a vehicle of some sort.

He looked up to the night sky. It couldn't have been a Bullhead, otherwise he would have heard its rotors as it neared. Could it have been a new experimental stealth ship from Atlas or something?

A small groan snapped his attention to the smoke still permeating the air. Someone had survived the crash!

Nicholas positioned his weapon behind his body before swinging it before him in a powerful sweep, creating a powerful gust of wind that blew away the smoke. He then jumped down into the crater, keeping his guard up the whole time. If his experience in the field taught him anything, it was to never lower his guard when in a potentially dangerous situation.

The Huntsman heard shuffling ahead of him and approached. His eyes widened as he took in the ruined cockpit of the most advanced vehicle he had ever seen. Even in its damaged state, Nicholas Arc could see numerous technology that far surpassed even the prototypes for Ironwood's Atlesian Knight One-Thirties he saw a few months ago. He had a sinking suspicion that the vehicle in question was not of this world.

The groaning sounded again, and this time was close enough for Nicholas to pinpoint where. He reached down to grab a metal panel and tossed it aside, revealing what had to have been the vehicle's pilot. He had imagined it to look like the stereotypical stubby grey depictions like the media portrayed them as. Never did he think it would look a normal human, especially a young blonde boy who looked not a day over fourteen.

The boy coughed weakly, a trail of blood trickling from his forehead. His blonde hair was stained with streaks of oil and sweat, even the braid of hair that fell down his right shoulder. He turned to look at Nicholas with his half lidded blue eyes.

"Jedi...Hammerhead...Coruscant…" he mumbled. His eyes closed as his body went limp. Nicholas Arc quickly grabbed the unconscious boy and draped him over his shoulder before leaping out of the crater.

The Huntsman then sprinted back to his house, already spotting his wife standing on the porch with their daughters.

"Nicholas, what happened? Did a Bullhead crash?" Juniper Arc called to him as he neared. As he approached, though, her eyes widened as she realized what was over his shoulder.

"Oh my... quick get him inside! Sapphire, go get the first aid kit!" The matron of the Arc household burst into action, coordinating with her daughters to transform the master bedroom into a makeshift emergency room. Nicholas gently laid the boy down on the bed before backing off. He watched as Juniper, equipped with medical gloves, checked the boy for any injuries.

"…There's signs of head trauma. I need better lighting, girls." Her daughters whirled about the room as Juniper called out for instruments or assistance. Otherwise, they stood back against the wall alongside their father to give Juniper space to work.

Half an hour later, she let out a deep breath as she stood. The boy seemed to be stable. His head was wrapped in bandages, concealing his blonde hair. She had cleaned up as much of the blood as she could without moving his head too much, but from what she saw she deduced that it wasn't a serious head injury. Still, she rounded up her oldest and informed them that they were going to assist in treating him until he regained consciousness. Changing his gauze, replacing his ice packs, and such.

As her children walked back into their rooms, she sat next to Nicholas on the living room couch. Her husband smiled at her in an effort to ease her nerves. Juniper Arc was not eased. Too many question were flying around in her mind.

"Nicholas, what happened out there? Do you know who he is?" Nicholas sighed as he shook his head.

"Juniper, I'll be honest. I don't think that boy is... from here."

His wife nodded. "Well of course, I've never seen him before either. He couldn't have been a local of Ansel either. We don't even have aircra-"

Nicholas pinned her with a stare. "You don't understand. I don't think he's from Remnant. I think the crash was from a ship from outer space." Juniper started to laugh, but it died in her throat as her husband's serious expression did not change.

"You're serious?" Nicholas nodded. "The remains of whatever crashed contained technology beyond even Atlas, Juniper. Far beyond."

Juniper Arc worryingly looked up the stairs, where the boy lay. "Should we call someone? Perhaps Ozpin?" Nicholas was silent for a while before shaking his head.

"No. I don't think he's a threat. He's just a boy in need of help. If we tell Ozpin, it's likely he'd sequester the boy somewhere and question him. Worse case scenario, even dissection is possible." Juniper considered it before sighing and nodding.

'Very well. I just hope that you're right." She murmured as she snuggled up to her husband's side. She was asleep a few minutes later.

"As do I, Juniper." Nicholas was not far behind, succumbing to sleep soon after.

Neither of them could have known what sheltering the boy would bring about. For the boy was not a normal child. In his veins pulsed the power of the Force. On his belt hung the lightsaber he had built with his own hands, an elegant weapon befitting of a knight.

He was a Padawan of the Jedi Order, and his presence in Remnant was going to shake it to its very core.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story so far! It's been in my mind for a while and I decided to finally give it a try.**

**If you have any critiques, please don't hesitate to write a review! Seeing as how this is my first fanfic, I know there's bound to be a lot of things to improve upon. **

**With that said, have a great day/night! I'll see you in the next one!**


End file.
